Diferencias De Edades
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Kagome Higurashi con tan solo 21 años, estaba enamorada de una persona 15 años mayor...Resignada a que no iba a ser un amor correspondido. Pero su historia da un giro inesperado. InuxKag


" _ **Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la súper Rumiko Takahashi, que sus personajes no hubieran existido. Esta serie no sería un éxito.**_

 _ **La historia me pertenece y que la disfruten =)"**_

Estaba tomándome un break, mi cabeza ya no daba más pero quien era yo para juzgarlo y juzgarme. La verdad no sé por qué tuve que enamorarme, simplemente era algo hermoso pero a la vez una tortura, mientras observaba mi taza de café y dirigía mi vista hacia la ventana…que debía hacer… ¿Irme de este lugar? ¿Hacerme a un lado? Y lo más importante de todo olvidarlo y olvidar que lo amo.

Si así es mi vida, me llamo Kagome Higurashi tengo 21 años y trabajaba para poder costearme mis estudios y ser alguien en la vida. La verdad es que tengo un secreto que nadie sabe pero que mi corazón ha querido que otros supiera…estoy enamorada de alguien quien no me corresponde y el motivo…él está casado…es mayor que yo nos llevamos por 15 años de diferencia pero a mí no me importo. La verdad no sé cómo llegue a enamorarme en ese tipo de condiciones.

Me devuelvo a mi puesto para continuar trabajando pero el problema es que ahí estaba otra vez con su sonrisa única, arrogante, divertida pero había algo diferente en él, estaba como apagado me siento frente a él le sonrió esperando que confiara en mí y me contara lo que le pasara, llevábamos siendo amigos hace mucho tiempo ósea no mucho pero más de 3 años. Por cosas de la vida vivíamos en el mismo edificio, en el mismo piso en diferentes lados, el en el derecho y yo en el izquierdo. Por cosas del destino nos conocimos de una manera extraña pero los detalles los contare en otro momento.

- _Que sucede Inuyasha porque esa cara… ¿Paso algo?_

- _Kagome…creo que Kikyo me engaña_ \- dijo levantando su vista. Hay dios sus ojos color ámbar, me encantaba perderme en aquellos orbes pero esta vez demostraban frustración y sobre todo tristeza

- _Pero…como sabes eso_ \- sabía que esa perra no era para él, pero por esta el dicho ojos que no ven corazón que no siente. Me paro para quedar cerca de él, notaba que no estaba bien en sí mismo o eso hacía notar, se acerca a mí para apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro

- _Toma_ \- extiende su celular, era tanta la confianza que le tenía que nos sabíamos hasta los patrones de bloqueo- _anda a la galería del teléfono, en videos…_ -rápidamente abrir la carpeta de videos y lo reproduzco. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, era Kikyo con Naraku, uno de los inversionista de la empresa que trabajábamos ambos besándose fogosamente. Apretó el botón de al medio del iphone para salirme del video, dejándolo de lado y lo único que atino es abrazarlo, quería transmitirle de que estaba con él a como der lugar.

Solo siente que me abraza para consolarse

- _Me divorciare de Kikyo…_ \- dijo decidido

- _Este seguro…ósea igual son más de 5 años de matrimonio-_ le dije para que no sufriera a la hora del divorcio

- _A la mierda los 5 años…ella los tiro primero aparte fue un matrimonio arreglado por mis padres, además…me iré de la casa…me puedes aceptar en tu depa_ \- me dijo suplicante

- _Claro…no tengo problema, solo avísame si cambias de parecer…okay_ \- le dije tomándole las manos

- _Claro…sabes que te avisare…gracias por acompañarme en todo Kagome…eres única y eso lo sabes_ \- después de esa conversación con Inuyasha, no supe más de él. Trate de trabajar tranquilamente pero no podía solo mi cabeza se enfocaba en Inuyasha y lo infeliz que iba a hacer, aunque lo dudara…hasta ahora me entere que era un matrimonio arregla pero el tema es que si se enamoró de la perra de Kikyo. Se me partía el corazón con el hecho de pensar que se sentía traicionado por Kikyo y lo entendía para él un matrimonio se basa en confianza mutua y claramente aquí no la hubo.

Siempre supe que ella no era para él, siempre me dio mala espina hasta tuvimos encuentros y discusiones por Inuyasha aun que siempre le dije que cuidara a Inu pero no lo hizo. Pensé en la última discusión que tuvimos

- _Mira maldita perra…pobre de ti si engañas a Inuyasha_

- _No te metas en lo que no te incumbe_

- _Claro que me incumbe porque Inuyasha es alguien importante para mí y mi amigo_ \- justo en ese momento me levanta la mano para pegarme una cachetada en mi rostro pero la detuve- _te lo advierto…si le haces algo te las veras conmigo_ \- me voy del lugar, dios si esa perra no me la pasaba para nada además que siempre se hace la víctima, no entiendo como es tan ciego Inuyasha en defenderla y creer en ella. En fin ahora solo me queda para apoyarlo y también sería buena oportunidad se confesarle mis… ¿sentimientos?

Una vez en mi casa, no había recibido ningún mensaje o llamado de Inuyasha y sabia de ante mano que podía hacer una locura…reviso por última vez mi celular y nada…no había nada de Inuyasha así que tomo mis llaves de mi depa para salir a buscarlo. Cuando abrí mi puerta ahí estaba, parado y muy triste. Se abalanzo sobre mí abrazando con fuerza

- _Finalmente…me lo confeso Kagome…me engaño totalmente…todo este tiempo viví engañado, ojala me hubiera casado con otra persona pero enamorado_ \- hay no sentía como se me partió mi corazón con ese comentario pero debía apoyarlo… ¿cierto?

- _Como lo siento Inuyasha…sabía que tarde o temprano Kikyo te iba a hacerte daño…no se lo perdonare, la voy a buscar_ -ya había tomado mis cosas cuando la mano de Inuyasha me detiene y yo solo me giro

- _Ya no tiene sentido de que hagas algo…ahora solo quiero estar tranquilo y disfrutar de tu compañía_ \- hace un suspiro- _te parece que hagamos algo…total es fin de semana_ \- lo pensé un poco no sé si Inuyasha está en condiciones de hacer algo pero si él quería hacer algo que podía hacer contra eso

- _¿Y qué quieres hacer Inu?_

- _Qué te parece si nos desvelamos tomando tragos…Kagome_ -poniéndome su mejor sonrisa, quería tomar tragos…bueno tampoco he tomado hace tiempo así que soy partidaria de ir a comprar y tener una buena noche

- _Okay en esto te acompaño…menos mal que hay un supermercado cerca_ \- tomamos nuestras chaquetas saliendo del edificio. Una vez fuera nos subimos al vehículo de Inuyasha, diablos tenía su perfume dentro, solo atino a cerrar los ojos e inhalo recordando su fragancia que me encantaba.

Para ser sincera nunca pensé que Inuyasha fuera a comprar tantas botellas de bebidas alcohólicas. Parece que se quiere desquitar, así que dejamos todas las botellas sobre la mesa pero quería llamar a los muchachos para que nos hicieran compañía y para que no nos intoxicáramos con tanto alcohol

- _¿Qué haces?_ \- me pregunto

- _Voy a llamar a Sango, Miroku y a los demás para que nos acompañen_

- _No lo hagas…solo quiero beber entre nosotros_ \- tomando el teléfono y colgando

- _¿Seguro?_ \- mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- _Por supuesto…deja preparar algo para que comamos…si_ \- yéndose a la cocina

- _Es…está bien_ \- mientras lo seguía. Preparamos una fajitas para no beber con el estómago vacío. Mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa, hablamos de muchas cosas triviales pero no nos dimos ni cuenta y nos empezamos a tomar las botellas que había comprado, para ser franca encontré exagero haber comprado ron, vodka, whisky, tequila, pisco pero sabía que me iba a perder en ese preciado alcohol.

No sé cuánto rato llevábamos riendo de tonteras, hablando cosas que no pensábamos que nos diríamos…ósea hay confianza pero llego el momento en que tenía que dejar de beber y ese momento seria ahora

- _Sera mejor que deje de beber…me siento un tanto mareada_

- _Vamos Kagome…la noche es joven y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie…pongamos música para bailar un rato…así bajamos un poco todo lo bebido_ \- se para para encender el equipo de música y se devuelve levantándome y haciéndome bailar, todavía estaba consiente pero esa sensación de que me agarra me hacía temblar solo esperaba que no se me notara. De un momento para otra cambio el ritmo de movido a uno lento, ahora estaba muy apegada a su pecho, dios mis piernas temblaban como nunca y rogaba por que no se me notara.

Sin duda era la mejor sensación que tenía en este momento con Inuyasha y solo esperaba que el encanto no se acabara pero sabía que tenía que soltarme de ese agarre que me enloquecía.

Me alejo sutilmente quería evitar su mirada ambarina, empiezo a recoger todas las botellas y vasos que habíamos ocupado pero siento las manos de Inuyasha sobre mi cintura

- _¿Qué sucede…te noto extraña?_

- _No es nada…solo estoy recogiendo las cosas para dejar un poco ordenado_ \- mientras seguía dando la espalda, de repente siento como me da vuelta

- _Vamos no me mientas…dime la verdad_ \- haciendo sentar en la silla más cercana, se acerca más a mí y su mirada ámbar mirándome intensamente. Una y otra vez intentaba zafarme de ese agarre pero lentamente se fue acercando mire, sus ojos demostraban algo que no lograba entender yéndose directo a mi cuello empezando a besarlo de a poco

- _Nunca te diré la verdad_ \- trataba de empujarlo pero se resistía y ponía su peso para que no me moviera pero sus labios sobre mi cuello me hacían estremecer

- _Sabes que puedes contar conmigo…. ¿verdad?_ \- claro que lo sabía pero si le confesaba corría el riesgo que le saliera corriendo y nunca más le hablara.

- _Claro que lo sé pero si te lo digo ya nada será lo mismo…_ -solté pero para ser franca nunca había tenido tanto miedo para confesar algo…dios solo esperaba que ocurriera algo.

Inuyasha me levanta de la silla donde estoy para sentarnos en el sillón que estaba frente, me corre mi pelo y acaricia mi mejilla, su mirada era muy penetrante y yo me sentía intimidada

- _Me dirás_ \- suspire

- _¿Inu…que pasa si te digo que hay una persona que está enamorada de ti?_

- _Bueno lo intentaría…total nada se pierde_ \- me dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello- _acaso quieres intentarlo_ \- justo en ese momento me estaba tomando un poco de jugo de naranja y me termine atragantando por eso

- _Que…que_ \- lo mire a sus ojos. Nunca había visto tanto una mirada tan confiada

- _Vamos…me muero por ti…no sabes cuánto…_ -mirando a otro lado sonrojado. En ese momento solo sonríe

- _¿En serio?_

- _Claro…eres lo más lindo que he conocido en mi vida_ \- solo me apegue más a él. Quería sentir su calor y siento como pasa su brazo por alrededor de mi hombro apegándome aún más, pero de repente me acorde de algo…nuestras edades, a mí no me importaba en nada pero no sé si a Inuyasha

- _Eh…Inu_ \- dije muy bajito, parece que me escucho que giro su cabeza para mirarme

- _Mmm_ -sentándose mejor para mirarme

- _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ \- mirando hacia el frente

- _Mientras digas que soy virgen…todo está bien_ \- poniéndome una cara chistosa, lo mire por unos segundos y nos largamos a reír de una manera incontrolable, era muy chistoso cuando quería pero aun así lo amaba- _¿Qué querías preguntarme?_

- _Sé que hay una diferencia notoria en nuestras edades…te importa cuánto nos llevemos en edad_ \- mirándolo atentamente

- _Claro que no me influye en nada…aparte hace interesante nuestras diferente edades se puede decir como experimentar y experiencia juntos_ \- mientras se reía y me acariciaba mi cabello. Me levanto junto con él y me apego quería volver a besarlo pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Al diablo con eso me acerque a él y lo bese, era de esos besos que guardas para esa personas y esa persona sin duda era mi Inu.

No me di ni cuenta y nos encontrábamos en el dormitorio en donde el dormiríamos, lentamente nos fuimos acercando a la cama cayendo sobre esta. Al darme cuenta solo me sonrojo y me largo a reír, Inuyasha no entendía del por qué me reía

- _Espero que esta sea la mejor noche de mi vida_ \- le dijo

- _Ten por seguro que lo será_ \- me vuelve a besar, sin dudas yo esperaba mucho de Inu mientras sentía como de desvestía sabía que esta noche seria largo con él.

FIN

/

Esperó que les haya gustado el fic, me inspire en una situación que me paso hace tiempo y demás decir que para el amor no hay edad…pero yo no juzgo ni nada

Solo disfruten.

Nos vemos en la próxima

Nos vemos

Amisayo Ayama


End file.
